


I don’t know why I fucking wrote this

by Corpsetress



Category: MotionlessInWhite
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpsetress/pseuds/Corpsetress





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

*beep*

[Dude where the fuck are you? Class has started]

The messaged startled Ricky away. A message from his best friend Vinny. Fuck. He overslept again and absolutely could not fail senior year of high school. He quickly stood up from his bed and threw on a random band T and skinny jeans. Didn’t bother with deodorant. He straightened his hair and packed all around his eyes with jet black eyeshadow.

After his morning routine, he rushed downstairs. “Mom, I need a ride to- Fuck.” His mother had left for work, but luckily he knew how to skateboard. He didn’t mind skateboarding to school, but preferred car rides more. Besides, the ride to school wasn’t that far. Ricky skated down the sidewalk to the school. Barging into the school doors, he didn’t bother grabbing a late pass. Just needed to get to his first class. Math. 

“Sorry I’m late, Mr. Sitkowski.” That was his teacher. Ryan Sitkowski. And he looked entirely disappointed. Ricky took his seat in the back of the class next to Vinny. 

“Mr. Olson, wheres you late pass?” 

“I don’t have one.”

“Where’s all your stuff? Backpack? Pencils? Homework?”

“I don’t have that either.” 

Ryan only sighed and wrote Ricky’s name down on a post it note. “See me after class, young man.”


	2. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

Class was dismissed after the bell. Although, Ricky knew he had to stay. Ryan didn’t have a class after this period. He never knew why his teacher was such an ass towards him. Maybe for the way he dressed? Bully the weird kid, I get it- he thought to himself. 

Ryan pulled a chair up to his desk. “Richard, up here.” Ricky let out a sigh and trotted up front to the room, planting down in the chair. “Oh Richard, I gave you to many warnings this year and I’m just about fed up with it all. I’m not giving you detention or suspension. All that stuff is overrated.” Well that’s one thing Ricky didn’t expect his teacher to say. “You are failing as well, are you aware of that?” 

Ricky nodded slowly. He didn’t want to fail. He’d do anything to keep himself from failing. “I’m gonna prevent you from failing. Are you willing to take role in my plan?” Ryan stood up from his chair, looking down at the smaller man. Ricky tilted his head. “It depends what it is.” Not only did he find his teacher to be a douchebag, but somehow...attractive?” He shifted in his chair. “First off, I wanna discipline you for all the tardiness you brought to my class.” Ryan locked the door and pulled down all the shades from the door to the windows. Ricky immediately got an idea of what was about to happen. He wasn’t going to argue, but was extremely scared of being caught. 

Ryan came back over to the smaller man. “Do you trust me?” Ricky didn’t know how to respond for awhile, but then nodded. “Alright. Stand up.” Ricky did as he was told, a slight bulge forming in his pants. Ryan caught this in no time and chuckled. He quickly bent Ricky over a desk, grabbing his ass. “Don’t move.” The other man didn’t fight back. Although he was scared of being caught, he was also scared of what was to come. Didn’t think he would be loosing his virginity to his own fucking teacher. 

Ryan could tell Ricky was into boys without a doubt. He picked up a long meter stick and smacked it on his palm. Ricky startled, looking over his shoulder. His eyes widened. “S-Sir...” “Awww. Somebody’s a little frightened.” Ryan picked up one of the school shirts that every classroom receives and stuffs it in the shorter man’s mouth. “Can’t have you making lots of noise.” He stood back. Without warning, he smacked the ruler down on Ricky’s ass. Ricky jumped, gasping. It stung like a bitch. He squirmed around. “I said don’t move, little whore.” Ryan smacked the ruler down again on the poor man’s ass. Ricky stayed still, clenching his fists. “Good boy.” Ryan put the ruler stick down. “But I’m not done yet.” He bind Ricky’s wrists together behind his back using masking tape. “Face forward.” Ricky faced the wall. He just wanted to start trembling. He heard his teacher’s belt drop. 

In a matter of seconds, his pants and boxers were forced down around his ankles, his slightly red ass on display. “Damn. That’s fucking beautiful.” Ryan ran his fingers down his students back to his ass. His pants and boxers were soon dropped to. Ricky was mostly scared of being unable to see how long his teacher was, but judging by his height it would probably be above 6 inches. 

He heard his teacher spit on his hand. Ryan coated his member with his saliva before rubbing the tip over his student’s entrance. “Are you ready to take me, Ricky?” The older man growled in Ricky’s ear. Ricky nodded, whimpering. 

Ryan rammed his full 10 inches into Ricky. If it wasn’t for the gag, Ricky’s screams would be heard from down the hallway. He clenches his teeth down on the gag. “Such a good boy. You took all of it.” Ryan pulled back to the tip and pushed back in. Ricky’s eyes filled with tears. His teacher ran his fingers through his long black hair, pounding his cock into him. He gave a hard slap to Ricky’s ass. “God, you little slut.” Ricky was now adjusting and it felt good. He felt the other man hit something inside him. It felt amazing and made him want more. “That’s right, slut. You sound so needy.” Ryan threw his head back, short of breath. He soon blew his load into the other man. Ricky’s walls were coated, his cock aching. He didn’t wanna cum without permission. What if he got punished again? 

Ryan pulled out and flipped Ricky on his back. He grabbed a tissue from his desk and wrap it around Ricky’s tip, stroking it. “Cum for me, little slut.” Ricky winced, biting the gag as he filled the tissue with his seed. Ryan tossed the dirty tissue in the trash. “Good boy.” He fixed up his pants, securing his belt and cut open the masking tape with scissors. “Why don’t you stop by after school.” Ricky stood up, taking the gag out and pulled up his pants. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
